The Sky and the Shore
by Tattered Hope
Summary: Sora is expelled from school and is transferred to a school in Traverse Town. An accident leads to Sora having to move in with 4 odd guys. Rated M for later chapters. DROPPED, See profile for more details
1. Expelled

A/N: Hey guys this is my newest fanfic it's also my first story that has chapters. Yayness! I don't know how chapters there will be but I'm homing hope for at least 6. I hope you enjoy. Also suggestions are always welcomed.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, or any of the final fantasies. So don't sue.

**Warning**: This story does contain yaoi and suggestions to sex. If either of these two bothers you please exit out of this story now.

**Chapter One: Expelled!**

A spiky brunette boy suddenly fell into the sand, while running in gym class. The gym teacher quickly went to his side from his seat, and started to shake the boy. The brunette started to sallow frequently and lick his lips occasionally; the teacher's eyes went wide.

"Sora, Sora. Get up." The teacher pleaded to the boy he was currently shaking.

A girl about the same age as Sora ran over from the girl's gym class. She knelt by Sora, tears brimming her eyes. She started crying out the brunette's name, trying to wake him, while tears slid down her cheeks slowly. After a few seconds the gym teacher pulled her away. He asked another boy to bring the school nurse and water. The teacher then turned to the crying girl.

"You're name is Kairi right? The girl nodded. "Well good old Sora here seems to be dehydrated…"

_Don't laugh. You're almost out of gym class._ Sora thought to himself while holding back the urge to laugh.

Unfortunately for Sora his body won the battle and Sora burst out into laughter, unable to stop. The gym teacher looked at him in disgust.

"SORA WATARI!!"

"Hey come down, Coach. So I tricked you, big deal. It's your own fault for being so gullible." Sora said while scratching the back of his head. He turned and looked at Kairi, her eyes full of rage and hurt. Sora's attention was brought back to the teacher, who was now dragging him to the principal's office.

"Sora, that's the third time this week. I won't stand for it any longer."

**OoOoOo**

That's how Sora got expelled. He now sat outside the principal's office waiting for his mother to arrive. Ever since he returned from Hallow Bastion he had been acting more reckless. He didn't remember anything of the experience, but often had dreams of the different worlds. The one thing he always found interesting was a boy that appeared in his dreams. The boy had a ghostly pale face, framed by long platinum hair. Long black lashes surrounded haunting aquamarine eyes. Sora didn't know this boy but knew somehow that he was important.

Sora was drawn out of his trance by the sound of his mother's heels clicking down the hall. Sora could almost feel the angry aura surrounding his mom as she turned the corner. But it was the look on her face that made Sora frightened. She glanced at Sora, before walking into the principal's office. That glance made the hair on the back of Sora's neck stand on edge. Now he waited for the yelling he would be getting from his mother as soon as they were in the car.

"I'm terribly sorry. You won't have to deal with him anymore." His mother said as she left. She bowed in respect, before closing the door.

Sora gulped as his mother took his arm and began leading him out of the school, to the car. She got into the driver's seat and Sora into the passenger's seat, after throwing his things in the back. His mother sighed heavily after a few seconds of silence. Sora cringed as his mother's voice reached his ears.

"Sora, I don't know what to say. You were so mature when you were fourteen. After you came back from missing for a year, you changed. I'm ashamed. I truly am. Your brother, Kenji, was never like this." Sora scowled at his brother's name. "Sora you've been transferred to a high school in Traverse Town. It's a short plane ride away. We'll probably never see Destiny Islands again, you won't see Kairi after today."

"What? Mom you can't be serious."

"I am, Sora. We leave tomorrow at dawn. Be packed and ready tonight. And be prepared for home hunting tomorrow."

"So I better say my farewells tonight then, ne?"

"I suppose so."

Sora sunk back into his seat. He really screwed up this time. Kairi was never going to forgive him

**OoO** Later that night **oOo**

"So, you're leaving at dawn, huh?" Kairi looked off into the distance from her perch on the papou tree.

"Yeah. We'll never see each other again but we can still talk over the phone, ne?" Sora stood leaning against the trunk of the papou tree.

"Right. So you better call as soon as you can. Got it?"

"Got it. Kairi, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Sora. More than you may ever know."

"I think I'll have a vague idea."

"Sora aren't you scared about going to Traverse Town?"

"Not really. Why do you ask?" Sora looked up to see Kairi staring at him.

"Well isn't like a city? Lots of people. It's gonna be a big change for you."

"I'm more worried about my mom dealing with the change than me. Don't worry I'll be just fine." Sora smiled and went back to looking at the ocean.

"I suppose this will be the last time you'll see the ocean."

"Yeah I suppose it is."

"Sora come on. You need your sleep for tomorrow." Sora turned to see his mother on the shore below him. She had her hands on her hips and her foot was tapping.

"You better get going. Your mother gets nasty when she's mad." Kairi jumped off the papou tree.

"Yeah, I guess I should." Sora laughed and began heading for the ladder.

"Sora! Wait!" Kairi pulled her friend into a death grip hug causing Sora's face to turn blue. "You'll always be on my mind, you know."

"Kairi you're killing me." Kairi let the coughing Sora go. "And you're on mine, forever."

Sora climbed down the ladder closely followed by Kairi. The two friends followed the retreating form of Sora's mother. This was the final few minutes they'd have together before one had to depart. As they came to the main street, Kairi gave Sora one final hug then headed into her house. Sora stood there before heading to his home two doors down from Kairi's. He went to his room and looked at the stars until sleep took him.

**OoOoOo**

A/N-There it is. Also no reviews no update. Hope I get some reviews. -


	2. Moving

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews they were great. A question had been brought to my attention, I never told you guys what grade Sora is in. He's a junior but was never able to get his license for obvious reasons. Also I made a mistake on the summary it's suppose to be 4 guys not three. Gomen. I was thinking, also, about adding lemon to the story what do you guys think? If you think yes then I'll need help, since this would be my first lemon story. Speaking of help. I was wondering if I could someone to beta my chapters. If I let my mom she'd shoot me. So if you're interested and good with mostly grammar then volunteer. It would be greatly appreciated(sp?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It's property of Square Enix and Disney.

**WARNING:** This story involves yaoi(male/male love) and suggestions of sex between two guys (maybe even the actual thing). If any two of these offend you please don't read on.

Chapter Two: Moving 

Sora had woken a good hour before dawn, so he watched the sun rise and after ward went to wake his mom up. Her room was crowded with boxes, there was hardly anywhere to step. All the big things, such as couches, tables, and beds, were sold. His mother decides to buy new furniture when they got to Traverse Town.

Sora despised waking his mother up, she wasn't a morning person at all. He shook her as hard as he could, all the while telling her to get up. When she finally did, she yelled at Sora for waking her up so early. Sora rolled his eyes and reminded her about what was going on today. They had rented a small moving trailer that could attach to their car. Sora carried out the big boxes, stuffing them into the trailer, while his mother carried the suitcases of clothes out to the car. It was a tight fit, trying to get everything into the trailer, but everything was able to squeeze in. they got in the car and headed for the airport.

When they got there, his mother had to make sure that everything fragile was handled with extra care. Sora just decided to broad the plane, his mother would catch up with him later. Sure enough a minute later, his mother bounced onto the plane and next to him. He hid his face from any unwanted stares they might be receiving. After another minute or so the plane finally took off. Sora decided it'd be best to just sleep the entire trip and again he had a dream of about that ghostly boy…

"_Where the hell am I?" Sora's voice echoed in the abyss._

"_You're in the heart of all the different worlds."_

_Sora turned to see the boy he only saw images of. Now the boy had a voice, and, God, what a voice it was. It was surprisingly deep despite the boy's feminine features. Now all he needed was a name._

"_Who are you anyway?"_

"_Sora, have you really forgotten everything. I was once very close to you."_

"_Huh? How do you know me?"_

"_How do I know you? You have forgotten then. I was close to you and Kairi once, practically inseparable. We were even going to sail beyond Destiny Islands." There was a terrible sadness on the boy's face as he said this._

"_Will you start making sense?"_

"_Okay…I'll just answer questions simply."_

"_Okay. You can start by telling me your name."_

"_Very well, my name is R-."_

The sound of Sora's mother's excited voice woke him from his dream. She was leaned across him, gazing out the window. He, in turn, looked out the window to the city below. His eyes widened as he looked down upon the many people and buildings, what caught his eye was a small health food shop (A/N: Cid's shop). It seemed so familiar, yet completely new. The voice coming from the intercom steered his eyes from the window. He noticed the seat belt light was lit, indicating they needed to buckle up for the landing. Sora fumbled with his seat belt for a second or two but managed. The landing was a bumpy as the take off.

As the people filed out of the plane, Sora looked around. Was much grander and elaborate then Destiny Islands'. Sora and his mother checked into the airport hotel until they could find a decent apartment. Sora carried their most needed things, like clothes, while his mother had the other stuff stocked away in a storage bunker. He sat in the bed waiting for his mother. As he waited, Sora gazed out the window.

_Why do I feel I know this place? Do I or do I just think I do?_

His mother burst into the room seeming a bit too happy. In her hand was a newspaper with and ad circled, Sora stood up and walked over to his jumping his mother. It was rather hard to read the moving paper, but Sora had read it somehow. It read:

Two-person apartment

Great condition

Good landlord

**Cheap** rent

Sora smiled. Now he'd only have to spend one night in this smelly room, maybe not even that.

"I'm going to check it out. You want to come?" His mom asked.

"Nah, I'll stay here. You know rest up." He plopped onto one of the two beds, smiling.

"Your lost." With that his mother left the room, snatching up her purse on her way out.

Sora shrugged, "I guess I actually should sleep till she comes back." He curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

OoOoOoOo 

An hour later Sora was awoken by a man he didn't recognized. The man was dressed in a business suit and had a saddened look on his face. At first Sora thought the guy was drunk and had the wrong room. That wasn't the case.

"Are you Sora Watari?"

"I might be who wants to know?"

"I have terrible news for you regarding your mother, Aiko Watari."

"What about my mother?" Sora's mind went wild hoping that nothing was wrong.

"There was an accident. You r mother was crossing the street on her way home. A car was speeding and…"

"Don't say it. Don't you dare say it!"

"I'm very sorry, but she died on the way to the hospital."

Sora stood there speechless. His mind was blank so his body acted on it's own. He collapsed to the ground crying, his entire body shaking violently. He was blaming himself for her death. If only he had been he might've been able to save her. The man could do nothing but watch as the boy cried. After what seemed to be an hour, Sora had clamed down somewhat, so the man knelt next to him. He produced a slip of paper.

"What's this?" Sora looked at the man with redden, wet eyes.

"This is where you'll be staying. They've been willing to take in kids in the past, and are willing this time as well. It's a house of guys so you shouldn't have problems."

"What about out stuff?"

"It's going to be sold and the money given to you. Your clothes of course are an exception and anything else you might want."

"I'd like to keep my books and pictures. They're in the same box and are clearly labeled."

"Of course, Sora. Even as we speak all your personal possessions are being moved to your new home."

Sora stared at the ground, so the man went to leave. Before he did leave he said, "Be there by tomorrow."

OoO The next day oOo

Sora stood outside a decent looking house, his new home. He only carried a suitcase with him and an envelope of money in his back pocket. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a spiky blonde man whose neck was being attacked by a black haired man. Sora just stood there and wondered what the fuck.


	3. What The

A/n: Hey guys I'm currently working on chapter 6. Also sorry about the updates. School's keeping me really busy, all my classes are the advanced so I get a lot of homework. Well any way In this chapter you meet Riku, Cloud, Vincent, and Squall. Vincent was originally Irvine but I changed it. Also Vincent is major ooc-ing it. I was trying to get a more friendly, hyper one from when he was younger, like around 20, 21. Also This is now a crossover of KH, FF7, FF8, FF9, FF10 and possibly FF10-2. Well any way, I still need a beta and someone to help with the lemon if I choose to put it in.

**WARNING: **This story contains yaoi (man-man love) and suggestions (or maybe the real thing) of sex between two men. If any of these disturb you, please don't read on.

Chapter 3: What the— 

Sora stared in disbelief at what he was seeing. The black-head glanced up at him. Sora quickly looked at the ground, trying to ignore the…err…couple. The blonde began pushing the other away, giggling. Once the black-head had given up, the blonde turned to Sora.

"How can I help you?" The blonde smiled warmly.

Sora looked up and was finally able to get a decent look at the man in front of him. He had spiky hair and blue eyes (like Sora). But his eyes softly glowed for an unknown reason. He was built but overly so, just the right amount of muscle. Around his neck were two dog tags, showing he was once part of some sort of military. A scar was visible on his chest and disappeared under his green tank top. He was tall, close to six feet Sora guessed.

"You gonna say something or just stare at me for the rest of the day?" The blonde's semi-deep voice broke Sora's inspection and made him blush a deep red. The blonde giggled again, watching him.

"Oh, umm, I was tolf to come here." Sora held out the slip of paper he was given the day before.

"Then you must be Sora! Come right on in. Inspector Pops told us about you. Now there are five people living here, unfortunately, Squall and Riku are out."

"Riku?" Sora looked at the blonde but apparently the blonde didn't hear him.

"Are you coming in or not?" The blonde pulled him inside and smiled. "I'm Cloud Strife by the way. Well follow me, I'll show you to your room."

Cloud mounted the stairs closely followed by Sora. He stopped at a door and opened it, leading to the bathroom. Cloud then smiled and continued down the hall to another door. As soon as Cloud opened the door, the black-head pounced on him. Cloud squealed in surprise and spent a few minutes wrestling the other off of him. When he did he stood up and pulled the other up as well.

"Vincent this is Sora. We were informed about his arrival from Inspector Pops, remember?" Cloud straightened out his shirt as he talked.

"So your Sora? Nice to meet ya, I'm Vincent Valentine." Vincent held out his hand, a small smile on his features. Sora hesitantly took his hand.

Vincent's build was close to Cloud's but just a little bit more so, and his skin was much paler. His black hair fell down his back and over his shoulders, it reached to his waist maybe, a bit longer. He had blood red eyes and his attitude was a bit cooler than Cloud's, but pretty much the same. So it was no wonder they seemed so close.

"Sora Watari." Sora was becoming a little more comfortable around them, now that they were acting slightly more normal.

"Well me and Cloud will let you get settled in. If you need anything at all, we're just across the hall." With that Vincent proceeded to smack Cloud's bum as they both crossed to the other room. Sora scratched his head. If he needed anything he wasn't going to get it. He sat down on the bed and looked around. The room had blue carpeting and white walls, which had enough room for his many posters and photos. The bed he was sitting on, had a sea green bed set, and was full size. He stood and carried his suitcase over to the closet, to put away his clothes. He opened it up and there were four boxes marked with his name. He closed the closet, after he put his suit case inside. He'd unpack tomorrow.

Sora went back to the bed and plopped down on it. He closed his eyes to get some much needed rest. His opened up wide as he heard a muffled thud through hid door. He groaned imagining what was happening just across the hall. He closed his eyes again, this time a louder thud was heard. Sora walked to his door and opened it. There stood yet another person. He had brunette hair that was down past his shoulders. He was more built than the other two but only very slightly. He was yelling at the two lovers for the niose they were making. He turned as he heard the door open. His eyes were a stormy blue and a scar stretched from the left side of his forehead to his right cheek. He stood, facing Sora and said:

"Who are you?" His voice was very deep and made Sora's skin crawl.

"I-I'm Sora Watari."

"You're Sora. Funny I heard you were sixteen, but you only seem to be to be twelve."

"I am sixteen. I just younger than I actually am." Sora put his hands on his hips and pouted. The man let out a small chuckle.

"You also look like a girl in that position." A different emotion appeared in the man's blue eyes.

"Uh-oh, Sora, I'd hide if I were you. Squall likes you!" Cloud called form the room.

"Shut up, Cloud." A new voice came form the end of the hall. This voice was considerably younger than the other were. Sora turned his head and his eyes widen.

There at the top of stairs stood the boy form his dreams. The silver hair was longer but the eyes were the same sea blue. He was topless so the taut muscles of his chest and stomach were exposed. His body glistened with sweat, indicating he was just out jogging. A towel was draped over his shoulder. The sight of him created a warmth between Sora's legs. The boy began to walk over to the group, his hips gently swayed with each step he took. Squall strode off to his room at the end of the hall. The boy looked at Sora, noting how he was staring. He then looked at Cloud and Vincent as the two closed the door. He glanced at Sora again, he was still staring.

"Are you enjoying the view?" He asked with a smirk.

Sora blushed furiously and looked away. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to stare like that."

"Don't worry about it. You're Sora, right? I'm Riku Hongo. I guess I should warn you about this place, huh? Cloud and Vincent you don't have to worry about, they're pretty loyal to each other. Squall on the other hand, will go after any boy who looks like a girl and stands still long enough, so watch yourself. As for myself, if you're tease I'll be sure to put you in your place." Riku smirked again.

"Hey. I don't look like a girl…do I?" Sora scratched his head some.

"Yes you do. I'm in the next room, so if you need anything…well, you know." Riku walked next door to his room, leaving Sora alone.

Sora went into his and plopped down on the bed. It was going to take him a while to get use to everyone, especially Riku.


	4. Shopping

A/N: Here you go Shaundra (I probably spelled it wrong, sorry). Hey guys. I'm SO sorry for not updating in a while. My life has been so frustrating. First my family and I got sick all five of us. Then, since I first handwrite all my chapters, I lost chapter 4….then when I finally found I get grounded for a week. Well here's the next chapter. Oh and the ideal for this chapter, and I believe the next one, came from Katy Kinneas. Thanks bunches…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own any of the Final Fantasies.

**Warning: This story contains yoai (m/m love) and has suggestions of two males having sex. If these offend please do not read. **

**Chapter 4: Shopping**

"He's still asleep. Even at this hour? Weird."

"Not weird, just different."

"Very different. Everything about him is different."

We should let him sleep. He had another nightmare, after all."

"Vincent you're so sweet."

"I do try, Cloud. Now come, I want to have some fun."

"Vincent, what are y? Vincent!"

Sora was awoken by the sound of his door slamming close. he sat up in bed and rubbed at his eyes. He pushed the covers off and stood. Sora rolled his eyes as he passed Vincent's room, Cloud's moaning coming from it. Sora had been living there for a month now and had realized he was at the very least bisexual. He also learned about semes and ukes, but hasn't decided which he is yet. Squall hasn't made any attempt to take him, but Riku's warning was fresh in his mind. Speaking of Riku; Sora hadn't seen him around lately. Sora walked into the kitchen to find Squall, slowly drinking his unsweetened coffee.

"Hey, Squall." Sora sat down next to him. resting his head on the table in front of him.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?" Squall looked over at Sora, still drinking his coffee. Sora groaned and shook his head. "Another nightmare, huh?"

"Yeah, it kept me up all night long."

"That bad? Those nightmares of yours are occurring more often." Squall put his arm around Sora's shoulders and gave him a small hug.

"Squall, do you know where Riku's been? I haven't seen him all month."

"One month a year, he goes to his father's house."

"Oh. What does he do there?" Squall just shrugged.

"So what was your nightmare about this time?"

"My mother as usual" Since Sora's mother had died, he's been having nightmares. They're mostly about her death and how he couldn't stop it. Sora was still convinced it was his fault, even though he's been told otherwise, because he hadn't gone with her. Everyone, especially Cloud, has worrying about him.

Sora's attention was brought to the front door as it slowly creaked open. Riku walked through it with two bags in each hand. He yelled goodbye to someone as they drove away. He walked into the kitchen and smiled at Squall and Sora. he poured himself some coffee, adding plenty of cream and sugar, before joining them. After a few moments, Squall stood and walked upstairs, probably to yell at Cloud and Vincent for making so much noise above them, leaving Riku and Sora alone together.

"So, Riku, did you do anything interesting this month?" Sora lifted his head off the table and looked at Riku. He was so beautiful, Sora was surprised he didn't have a boyfriend.

"Nothing really. You? Anything new with you?"

"No nothing. Anything planned for tonight I should be aware of?"

"Yeah we're going out to a club..." Riku looked at Sora. "...a gay club."

"Oh, really? Too bad I can't go."

"And why not, Sora? You afraid of something? Crowds? Or semes?

"Wha-? No, I'm too young."

"And I'm not. We're going to a back alley club few know about. It's kind of a gothic place, so we'll have to go shopping."

"Okay, but I have no money."

"I do. You're a uke, right?"

"I dunno. Am I?" Sora looked at Riku. "And if I am, wouldn't I need a seme so I won't be taken by someone?"

"I think you're a uke..." Riku smiled at a fleeting image of Sora under him. "You look like one at least. As for a seme, either me or Squall. It's you're decision to make."

"Okay, I'll think on it." Sora smiled. "Where are we going to shop at and for what?"

""Well you'll, need a collar. There should be an extra leash here. And we're going to shop at Mysterious Night, the only place for all your gothic needs."

"Do the others know about this?"

"Yeah I called yesterday and told them, but you were asleep."

"Okay. So, when are we going?"

"Right now if you want."

"Sure, just let me get my coat." Sora ran upstairs and, in a matter of seconds, was back.

"Wow, Sora. That was pretty fast." Riku laughed, his eyes closed.

"Well I like to shop." Sora's face was completely red with embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, you're a total uke. Well come on." Riku stood up and fished his keys out of his pocket.

Both boys walked to Riku's black BMW and got in, Riku driving of course. he slowly pulled out of the driveway and started down the street. Sora stared out the window, as they headed into the downtown portion of Traverse Town. Sora had never been here, so he was amazed at the many different people there were. He began to wonder if he wanted to shop in any place here. Well, Riku suggested the store so it shouldn't be too bad.

They pulled outside a small store with "Mysterious NIGHT" in purple letters above it. Riku got out of the car, quickly followed by Sora. When they entered the shop, Sora's eyes went wide. The store was lighted by dark lights, so it was hard to see. It held all sorts of things, from bondage, to plain black clothing, to the simplest pair of sneakers. Riku grabbed Sora's arm and led him the clothing section of the store. There Riku began looking through the clothes. After a few minutes had passed, he had picked out a black shirt, with fishnet sleeves and several quarter-sized holes in various places, and a pair of black leather pants. He handed them to Sora and pushed him into a dressing room. When Sora came out, Riku smiled. The shirt didn't quiet meet the low hem of the pants, so about in inch or so of skin could be seen. The image of Sora under returned to Riku's mind, but he quickly shook his head to make it leave.

"Well? How do I look? Do I look alright to you?" Sora spun around, looking at himself in the mirror provided.

"You look great. Get changed back to your normal clothes. I'll meet you by the collars in the corner. Okay?" Riku turned and walked tot he small collar section. Soon Sora came running over to Riku, his newly acquired clothes in his arms. He looked at the dozens of collars aligned on the wall.

"How do you like this one, Sora?" Riku held up a collar of dark purple that held a subtle sheen to it. "Or, do you like this one better?" He held up another collar of black with square spikes on it.

"Hmm, I like the second one but it costs more...So the first one." Sora smiled brightly to confirm his choice in collars.

"Sora, you like the second one...so that's the one I'm going to buy." Riku put the first collar back.

"But Riku, I'll feel like I need to pay you back and I don't have anything to give you."

"Don't worry Sora. I know something you can give me as payment." Riku moved closer to smaller boy, pinning him against the wall. Riku leaned into Sora, moving his face close to his. He whispered softly into Sora's ear. "I think I'll take it right now."

Sora gasped as Riku's mouth claimed his. Sora moaned softly at how soft Riku's lips were. He even whimpered when Riku moved his mouth to Sora's throat. Riku kissed the boy's neck, before sucking gently on it. He backed away a few inches, and smiled at the hickey he had made on Sora's tan neck.

"You're mine now, Sora." Riku laughed when the younger boy blushed. Riku took Sora's hand and led him to the counter. He put the clothing and collar in front of the cashier, who smiled and giggled to herself.

"So, Riku, got something planned for tonight?" She asked calmly.

"Going to the club, Eiko. My friend here needed different clothes." He pointed to Sora, while getting his wallet.

"Friend, huh? That hickey would say otherwise. Oh, and your total is 52.23. Will you be paying with cash or credit?"

"Cash?" Riku rolled his eyes, while the blush returned to Sora's face.

"Okay." She handed Riku his change and the bag of his purchases. "Have tonight you two."

Riku led Sora out of the store, to the car. They got in and were once again on the road. Sora was examining his clothes closely, so it was silent. Soon they were home, and Sora was showing Cloud what he had gotten. Meanwhile, Vincent stood next to Riku smirking from ear to ear.

"What are you hiding?" Riku looked up at Vincent, an eyebrow raised.

"Me? Nothing, just wondering how Sora got that hickey, is all."

Riku rolled his eyes "You need to get ready. Tell Squall to get ready, too, please."

"Okay, Lover Boy." Vincent chuckled then ran up the stairs before Riku could reply.

Riku rolled his eyes yet again and went upstairs after telling Sora and Cloud to get ready.

A/N- Okay there you go...chapter four. There are probably a lot of mistakes because I typed this my dad's computer and it only has Word Perfect, which doesn't have my friend the spelling check. So if you find any ignore them.


	5. Clubbing

A/N: Okay guys I'm finally back with a new chapter. I'm so sorry for not uploading anything sooner. I will keep the previous chapter five on file and figure out something to do with it. But for now I bring you the second chapter of The Sky and the Shore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters held within.

**Warning**: This story does contain male/male relationships and possibly suggestions of sex. If either offend you please close out of this story. Thank you.

**CHAPTER WARNING (please read): This chapter does contain an attempted rape scene. This is not meant for younger auidiences.**

**Chapter Five: Clubbing**

Riku stood outside the door connecting to Sora's room and tried to will the faint blush to leave his face. It figures Vincent would notice the mark before anyone else. Once Riku was confident that no sign of his earlier embarrassment could be seen, he knocked on the door and opened it.

"Sora. Come on, we're about to ..." Whatever else Riku was going to say escaped his mind as he took in the sight before him. Sora stood there in only the leather pants and the collar. He was in process of slipping on the shirt when Riku had walked in. Sora turned as he heard the door open and squeaked some when he saw Riku walk in.

As for Riku, he just stood there. Sora, laughed nervously and went about pulling his shirt down, but Riku wasn't having that. He had crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. The way he looked down into Sora's eyes, made the burnette whimper some and moved even closer to the blonde.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." Riku's smirk turned pedator like. "I think we should just stay here. What do you think love?"

Sora swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat, about to nod. But CLoud bursted into the room to help Sora with the makeup he would wearing that. Sora sighed with relief and disappointment. _Thank you Cloud..._

"Riku! Stop molesting Sora and wait downstairs. Shoo!" Cloud literally ripped Riku from Sora and pushed him out of the room. Before he did though, Riku winked at Sora, a wink that held a lot of promises with it. "God...He's never been this bad before. Okay now for some makeup..."

The group met in the foyer about 20 minutes after Riku and Sora's little encounter. Cloud bounced down the stairs and looped the leash attached to his collar around Vincent's hand. A small gasp could be heard as Vincent used the leash to pull Cloud closer to him. Riku rolled his eyes and looked up the stairs to find Sora walking slowly down them. Cloud hadn't applied much makeup, just enough to pull focus to his eyes. Riku stood there, much like earlier, completely speechless. Sora walked up to the other boy and held the leash out, a small smile playing on his face. Riku smirked in return and took the leash wrapping it once around his wrist.

"You look amazing, Sora." Riku whispered into the other's ear before gently nipping it. He pulled away as everyone began filing out of the house. In the car, Riku turned to Sora. "Alright now, this club is...how should I put this...dangerous. It has a reputation of rape and fights. Unfortunately it's the only place that allows underaged teenagers in it. There are some important rules you need to you. First off, always stay within sight of one of us. That's just until people realize who you're with. Second, never accept opened drinks, and never let anyone open them for you. Only take closed bottles or cans. Finally be cautious. Someone may seem nice and end up a total creep. Don't let anyone get you alone. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand. To be safe I'll stick by you." Sora nodded to emphasize his point. He went back to staring out the window, going over what Riku had told him.

The group finally reached the club. At once Sora could tell it wasn't the best place to go. The neon sign was only half lit and falling from it's place above the door. And the door itself was in an alleyway. An alley! That's clue number one about the place. But Sora trusted Riku to protect him for anyone who may be inside. He moved stiffly as they went inside, his hand squeezing Riku's tightly. They moved to a booth where the music and crowed were a bit muffled. Riku pulled Sora onto his lap, toying with the leash.

"Hey you guys. The usual around?" A petite girl came up to the table. Her hair was cut short and framed her round face almost perfectly. A huge grin was on her face and her hazel eyes shone with mirth. "Ooo...A new face. Hello. I'm Yuffie." She held her hand out and her smiled got even bigger as Sora took it and shook.

"Hey Yuffie. Yeah, and make and extra one of Sora here." Squall smiled some as the girl nodded and walked...actually more like bounced, away. "She's the only one you can trust here Sora."

Sora nodded and leaned agaisnt Riku. Yuffie cam eback with the drinks and wandered off again to another table. After a few minutes Cloud and Vincent disappeared into the crowd of moving bodies that occupied the dance floor. Sora had been moving his body to the music for some time now, not knowing what that did to poor Riku. Sora finally stood up and dragged Riku with him by the leash.

"Sora! What are you doing?" Riku asked as he was jerked from his seat. Sora smirked and pulled Riku closer.

"I want to dance. Come on!" Sora smiled and squealed as Riku took the lead and pulled the boy into the center of the dance floor. The song that was playing was upbeat and fast and Sora easily fell in rythm to it. Riku had some difficulties but also got into the beat and placed his hand on Sora's hips, moving with the boy. The song ended was replaced by a slower more sensual song. Sora smirked some and turned his back to Riku. He focused on moving his hips to the music, his body seeming the move like water. Riku gaped for a moment or two and pulled the boy close to him, grinding his hips (along with something else) into Sora's ass. Sora gasped and continued moving.

Riku pulled the burnette from the floor as the song ended and pinned him once more to the wall in a darkened corner. He pushed a knee between Sora's thighs grinding it up against Sora. Sora in return gasped loudly, turning it into a soft whimper. Riku roughly placed his mouth over Sora's, taking the chance to thrust his tongue inside the hot cavern. Sora whimpered again, his own tongue hesitantly running along Riku's. When Riku pulled away for a moment to catch much needed air, sora ducked under his arm. Riku whined some and began pulling on the leash only to find that Sora had detached it.

"You told never to let anyone get me alone. I'm gonna get a drink. Want one?" Sora smiled widely.

"You little shithead. No I'll be fine. Meet you at the table okay?" Sora nodded and walked away towards the bar. Before he disappeared, Riku yelled, "Be careful!"

Riku walked back to the table to find Vincent and Cloud in a very heated situation, himself silently wishing for the same with Sora. He turned to Squall, pointed to the couple, and rolled his eyes. Squall laughed, before looking around again. "Hey, Riku? Where did Sora get to?"

"He should be at the bar getting drinks." Riku sounded, his voice silently questioning Squall. Meanwhile Squall looked over at the bar, his eyes seeming confused.

"Riku...He's not there..."

Riku launched himself from his seat and ran to the bar. "Cid. Cid!" Riku's voice was frantic as he struggled to get the bartenders attention. Cid turned towards Riku, running a hand over his bald tattooed head.

"What is it, Riku boy?"

"Did a boy with spiky brown hair come here?"

"Dunno, Raijin was watching the bar a few minutes ago." Hearing that Riku's heart sank to the pit of his stomach. Raijin was Seifer's lap dop, willingly doing anything the blonde asked of him. Seifer was like Squall in the sense they both liked feminine looking boys. Sora was fresh meat...which meant Seifer would do anything to get his hands on the tiny burnette. Riku rushed back to the table.

Sora groaned as he moved to touched the tender area where his head had met pavement. _Fucking bartender, ambushing a guy like._ He stopped dead in his thoughts as he relized his hands were bound. He tested the knots hoping to be able to break away. He also noticed he was outside the club, in the parking lot across the street. As he focused on that, a heavy boot came down on his chest. He coughed some and looked up at his captor. The man standing above him, held a striking resemblence to Squall, but this man's stare held more malice. Not to mention, his hair was sun bleached blonde. He also had a scar crossing from his forehead to cheek in the opposite direction than Squall's. Before Sora could scream, a cotton bandana was forced into his mouth, muffling any sounds.

"Lookie here. I've caught a little kitten in my trap..." The man crotched down, running a finger along Sora's jawline. "I think I'll enjoy this. Wish I could say the same for you, small one." With that, he crashed his mouth against Sora's neck, spreading saliva along the expense of skin. Sora, cried out trying to be loud enough to be heard. But he was failing miserably.

The mand began to undo his pants, and once accomplished tore the leather encasings from his slim hips and legs. Sora tried pleading with the man, trying anything to stop this from happening. But the man was paying no attention to the squirming youth underneath him. Without anything for lubrication, the man thrusted two fingers inside Sora. Sora screamed, the noise sounding like a soft cry. The man grinned as he relished in Sora's pain and withdrew his fingers. He opened his own pants, pulling himself from them and positioned himself. Before any other move could be made, Riku came flying at the man, landing a solid kick to the head.

"Seifer! You asshole! What were you doing to Sora?!" Following the enrage teen was Squall, who was followed by Vincent in Cloud. Riku flew at Seifer again, throwing as many punches as he could, despite the fact that only a few landed. Cloud rushed over to Sora, correcting his clothing and untying him. He then picked up the burnette and ran past Vincent headed for the car.

"Squall!" Vincent called out. When Squall turned around Vincent said, "Kill him..." Squall nodded and tossed the keys to Vincent. Vincent ran after Cloud, now focusing on getting Sora home and comfortable.

Squall reached Riku and Seifer, pulling the blonde man off of Riku. He puched the man in the nose, blooding pouring from the broken nose. Seifer stumbled away, holding his face. Squall walked over him, seeming to be too clam, and grabbed Seifer's shirt. "If you ever touch my little brother again...I'll kill you myself." With that he threw Seifer to the ground and went to help Riku up. The two began hobbling away as Seifer glared at their back.

_I swear...I'll have him...Sora...I will have you..._ Seifer began giggling to himself before full out laughing.


End file.
